Your Present, Bocchan
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Ciel hates his birthday... But, he won't anymore. He'll be waiting for it...


**Title:**Your Present, Bocchan

**Genre:**Romance

**Rated:**T

**Fandom:**Kuroshitsuji

**Disclaimer:**** Kuroshitsuji** belongs to **Yana Toboso**-sensei

**Warning:**Shounen-ai, OOC

**A/N:**This is dedicated to Ciel-kun . Since it's his birthday! I hope you enjoy it!

.

.

"Bocchan... It's time for your afternoon tea..." the butler knocked at the door. He opened the door and pushed the cart with cake and tea inside after he got the permission from his master. He poured the tea to a cup and served them to the young Earl.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive―the name of the kid who was enjoying the tea―didn't like this day. It was snowy outside, and the weather was so cold. But, that wasn't the thing that made him hate today. It was the date. December 14th...his birthday.

Many children will love their birthday, but Ciel is different. He did admit that he loved it before, but after the incident four years ago, he really wished that this day would go quickly. The incident that took his parents away and rested the mark on his body, always echoing in his mind when this day comes. He always got a headache because of the memories that won't go away and kept replaying like a video.

The butler, which name is Sebastian Michaelis, looked at the Earl from the corner of his eyes and smiled. "Do you realize what date today is, Bocchan?"

Ciel didn't care to answer the question Sebastian gave. He only sipped his tea and his eyes busy reading the paperwork on hand. Sebastian chuckled softly, "It was your birthday, Bocchan. And it was also―" Sebastian stopped when he heard a sigh from his master.

Ciel put his cup on the desk and looked at Sebastian coldly, "Yes, I knew it, Sebastian! Today is my birthday, and what is so special with that? Oh yeah, I forgot. December 14th is the day I hate out of 365 days a year," he turned away and continued to read the paperwork again.

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, it is indeed the day that you lost your parents, and it was what made you started all this revenge. But―"

"Sebastian, stop!" shouted Ciel. He gritted his teeth and looked so angry. He didn't want all that bad memories come to his mind anymore. He just wanted to forget about all that. But, the butler kept talking about it, reminding him of the fire and the pain he got that time. Of course all of this made him angry and shouted at the demon.

Sebastian didn't change his expression, he already knew that this was all that he would get if he remind him of the incident four years ago. Sebastian walked closer to Ciel while removing his left hand glove with his teeth. Then, he took off the eye patch on Ciel's right eye, showing their contract sign. He whispered softly, "But, do you also remember, Bocchan? It was also the same day you called me. It was the day this contract was made," Sebastian rubbed Ciel's right eye gently with his left hand.

The demon's red eyes looked deeply into Ciel's mismatch eyes. Ciel froze for a moment before gulped, "...Then... What that has to do with me?"

"I just want to give you a little present for it, Bocchan," he smiled at Ciel. The demon put his hand on Ciel's waist and the other on Ciel's head. Ciel gasped when Sebastian kissed him, he widened his eyes and tried to push Sebastian but, his power was no match for the demon's. So he intended to order him to let go but, before any word could come out, he was surprised by the other tongue that had entered his mouth. He closed his eyes, didn't know what to do. His brain and mind ordered his hands to hit the taller guy or something, but his hands hugged Sebastian's back instead.

He really didn't know what has gotten into his body, he deepened the kiss. And he swore he could felt a smirk on Sebastian's lips between their kiss. Ciel tried to play with his tongue too, but he wasn't skilled in this, and ended up his lungs needs oxygen. Sebastian―which had realized this―parted their kiss and let Ciel caught his breath.

"It seemed that you enjoyed it, Bocchan," he smiled, "But, unfortunately, the kiss is enough for today, or should I say, this year. I will give you another on your next birthday, Bocchan."

Ciel―still catching his breath―blushed and narrowed his eyebrow, "Sebastian, g-give me another!" said Ciel as he wiped off the saliva around her mouth.

The demon smirked, "As I said, Bocchan. It was your present, and people usually only receive one a year, right?" He leaned his face closer and stroke his master's hair, "Unless...you order me to do so..."

The young Earl blushed even deeper this time and turned his face away, avoiding the beautiful red eyes in front of him. He was arguing inside his head, he wanted the kiss again, he admitted that he enjoyed it. But, should he really order his butler to do so? He is the Earl of Phantomhive, and now he is going to order his butler to do something like that? No, of course he won't. His pride won't allow that.

Sebastian let out a disappointment sigh, "I guess...you should wait for another year," said Sebastian. He stood up and turned around. Ciel widened his eyes and quickly stood up too, he pulled Sebastian's hand, preventing him from walking away.

"Wait! I―Ah..."

Sebastian looked at him over his shoulder, "Oh? Did my Lord change his mind?"

"No! I―I didn't change my mind!" Ciel quickly let go of the hand and lowered his head.

Sebastian smiled, "Then... If my Lord gives me the permission, I would like to ask something of him..."

Ciel looked at him curiously and raised his eyebrow, "What is that?"

Sebastian kneeled so that their head were at the same height. He stroke Ciel's porcelain skin cheek and looked into his eyes with a warm, tender eyes, "If I am worthy enough, I would like my Lord to kiss me..."

Ciel blushed again, "Heh! Stupid... I thought you didn't ask for my permission before, then why did you bother to ask now?"

"Because the one before is a present from me to you... This one is different, Bocchan... So...do you intended to give me a kiss, Bocchan?" asked Sebastian.

"Y-Yeah... I guess so..." Ciel looked closer to Sebastian's crimson eyes before closing it and leaned his lips closer. He kissed his butler and opened his mouth to let the partner explore it. Sebastian is a great-kisser and he really enjoyed that. This is the only moment that he really enjoyed for the last four years. He didn't want to let go of the sweetness of the demon's lips anymore...except someone suddenly open the door and shouted something.

"Happy birthday, Bocchan!" ...and yes... It really did. Ciel quickly pulled back and looked at the servants who were standing there frozen. Before Ciel could saw their expression, Sebastian quickly stood in front of him. Ciel looked at Sebastian with a questioned look, but it all explained when Sebastian put back the eye patch on his right eye. Sebastian also wore back the glove too.

Bard was holding a big messy birthday cake on his right hand. They couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. All that they saw just now was the two man they knew was kissing, and they swore Sebastian's tongue was inside Ciel's just now.

"Eh..? Sebastian-san and Bocchan were―uwooo!" Maylene took a handkerchief inside her pocket quickly and wiped off the blood which came from her nose. Finny said something un-understandable like, "A―A... Eh? That―" And Bard...he didn't move yet.

Ciel face-palmed himself and asked softly, "Why didn't you say that they are coming in, Sebastian?"

"I didn't remember you ever give me an order like that, Bocchan..." replied the demon.

Ciel sighed and looked at Sebastian, but when he saw his butler was smiling, he turned away, hiding the crimson cheeks from Sebastian.

He jumped when Sebastian whispered something on his ear, "Happy birthday, Bocchan... I hope you'll be waiting for your next birthday."

.

.

**A/N: **I hope you like it! This is a FFic I made for Ciel-kun! . And oh! I really forgot what did the servants of Phantomhive household called Ciel. I thought...it was 'Bocchan', the same as Sebastian. But, please correct me if I'm wrong c:


End file.
